Tainted Surprise
by Kimmer86
Summary: Alternate ending to Tainted Obligation. Lexie's blood test reveals something unexpected. Slexie, Lex/Mere family story
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Surprises

Takes place during 6.06, Tainted Obligation.

Lexie tapped her fingers on the nightstand next to her father's hospital bed. He was sleeping now. And she was let there waiting for her blood test results, to determine if she could donate half her liver or not. She took a deep breath. She had lost her mother a little over a year ago, she just was not ready to loose her father. Not now, not after she just go him back.

"Lexie?" Dr. Miranda Bailey asked as she entered the room.

"Am I a match?" Lexie asked, quickly wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Come here. I need to speak to you."

Lexie glanced down at her sleeping father and nodded. She got up and walked to Bailey. "Am I a match?"

"Yes..."

"Thank God." She sighed in relief. She smiled. "When can we do the surgery?"

"You can't do the surgery." Miranda told her.

"What do you mean I can't do the surgery?" Lexie asked, raising her voice slightly.

"As you know, when taking blood we run a few standard tests..." She paused. "You can't do the surgery because your pregnant."

Lexie's eyes widened, "I'm what..." Her breathing became erratic. "I can't breathe." She doubled over, placing her hands on her knees. "I can't breahe."

Miranda rubbed the young doctors back sympathetically. "Just breathe Grey. Take deep breaths." She told her calmly. "Deep breaths. There you go. Its going to be okay."

"What is going to happen to my Dad now?" Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "My baby isn't going to have any grandparents...Mark...Oh God...How am I going to tell Mark?"

"Grey...Lexie....Look at me." Miranda instructed. "I don't know what is going to happen to your Dad...And I don't know how Dr. Sloan is going to react. But I do know he cares for you, loves you even..." She paused ."Maybe you can talk to Meredith."

"I never wanted to ask her for anything." Lexie whispered. She glanced at her father. "I know he was awful to her. I know he is not _her_ Dad like the way he is mine...I don't know if I could ask her to...Its a lot to ask of someone..."

Miranda nodded, "Its something to think about. Just remember he doesn't have a lot of time." Her pager started to beep. "I have to..."

Lexie nodded. "I know. Go."

"I'll be back." Miranda jogged out of the room.

Lexie's hand rested over her stomach. She closed her eyes, could she feel it yet? A bump? The baby? No. her stomach still seemed flat. She sniffed, how did she not know?

~~*~~

Fifteen minutes later Lexie found Meredith. "Meredith?"

"Hey Lexie..." Meredith couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye.

"So I'm going to get fired." She told her. "I looked up your medical file. Because if your blood type wasn't his...I could...I wouldn't have to..." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You're a match Meredith. I never wanted to come to you for anything. And I know he's not your Dad." She took a deep breath, "I know people are going around and saying I'm not a match. But I am. I am a match. I could give him part of my liver...But I can't..." Lexie broke down in tears. "I'm _pregnant _and I can't donate my liver. And I know I'm a horrible, awful person to use that to beg you to do this...But...Please Meredith...Please give me back my Dad...Give my baby a Grandpa."

"Your pregnant?" Meredith asked.

Lexie only nodded.

"What did Mark say?"

"He doesn't know yet." Lexie ran a hand through her hair. "I just found out...The blood test, to see if I was a match. I am. But I can't do it because of the baby."

Meredith felt numb, but she smiled and nodded. "Lets go get to your Dad back."

Lexie dissolved in tears for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Thank you."

Meredith grabbed Lexie a tissue. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm terrified." She blew her nose. "First Dad...Then I found out about..." She trailed off. "It still hasn't sunk in yet...I don't know how I'm going to tell Mark."

"If he hurts you I'm going to kick his ass." Meredith smiled. "Even if I only have half a liver. I will kick his ass."

Lexie smiled through tears. "Thank you Meredith...You're a good sister."

TBC...? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, added my story to alerts, or favorite stories list. I was a bit surprised with the response my first chapter got. Thank you all! You guys rock!**

**P.S. I know nothing about medical terms or procedures so if anything if incorrect, please forgive me!**

**Tainted Surprise Part Two**

Meredith groaned softy as she stirred. Lexie awoke as well from her movement. "You're awake." She smiled. "Is you incision site sore? Is your throat dry? Do you need some water?"

"Did you sleep on me all night?"

Lexie nodded. "I went back and forth between you and Dad. He's doing good, by the way."

Meredith smiled. "Good. That's good." She paused. "Lexie?"

"Yes?"

"You're on my IV."

"Oh sorry!" Lexie quickly apologized and lifted her arm, releasing the IV. She turned and poured Meredith a glass of water. "Here. Drink this."

"Thanks." Meredith quickly gulped down the water. "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved that you and Dad are okay."

"That is not what I was talking about. You _know_ that was not I was talking about."

Lexie sighed. "It still does not feel real. I made a ultra sound appointment for this afternoon."

"What did Mark say? Do I have to kick his ass?"

"I didn't tell him yet."

"What? Why not?" Meredith asked.

"I'm just not ready to deal with it. Like I told you it's just not real for me yet. I was thinking after my ultra sound and I saw the baby. I would see how real it is. Then I can tell him."

"So you really had no idea?"

"No. I mean looking back I've been a little more emotional lately. But with everything that has been going on, you know, George getting killed, and this whole merger thing, thinking I'm going to get fired..." She exhaled heavily.

"Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

Lexie shook her head. "Nope. I'm on that birth control were you only get your period four times a year." She furred her eyebrows, trying to think about when her last period was, "I was supposed to get it next week...I'm guessing maybe two months? Maybe?"

"How are you going to tell him?"

"I have no idea." Lexie brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Any ideas?"

"I think it would be best if you just tell him." Meredith paused. "You _are_ keeping it, right?"

"What? Of course I am. It's my baby. It's mine and _Mark's_ baby..." Lexie picked at her fingernails. "And as scary as that is...It's kind of amazing...Isn't it?"

Meredith nodded, "Yes it is."

Both women looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Miranda Bailey walked into the room. "How are you feeling Meredith?"

"Pretty good actually." Meredith paused, "My incision site is a bit sore, but that is to be expected, right?"

Miranda turned to Lexie, "And what are you still doing here?" She eyed Meredith. "You're the older sister. You are supposed to tell her to go home and get some _real_ sleep."

"It's not like I would have listened anyway." Lexie quickly told Meredith.

"A true Grey. Stubborn to the core." Meredith grinned, "But you really should go home and get a couple hours of sleep in an actual bed."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

"My husband needs to visit me yet. I won't be alone."

"Okay then. I just need to check on Dad."

"I just came from his room." Bailey told her. "He's sleeping. Go home Grey."

Lexie nodded. "Call me if you need anything, okay Mere?"

"I will. Maybe you can stop by later this afternoon? You know after your..." Meredith trailed off as she eyed Bailey, unsure is should say anything about Lexie's ultra sound.

"She knows. She's the one who told me about the baby."

"Did you make a doctor's appointment?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. I'm getting an ultra sound and finding out when I'm due."

"Are you going to tell Mark tonight?" Meredith asked.

She took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself. "Yes, I'm _going _to tell him tonight."

"Go home and get some sleep Lex." Meredith told her.

"I'll see you after my appointment."

~~*~~

"You're home." Mark smiled as Lexie entered their apartment.

"I am." Lexie gave him a quick kiss. "And it looks like you are leaving."

"I am." He kissed him again. "I got a tympanoplasty in an hour. And a major skin graft surgery this after noon."

Lexie nodded. "The Chief ordered me to take another day off. So I'm going to get some sleep."

"Have I ever told you how amazing I think you are?"

She felt her cheeks turn red. "No."

"Well I think you are amazing." He kissed her. "And sexy." He kissed her again. "And beautiful." Another kiss. "And sweet."

"You're going to be late your your surgery." Lexie linked her arms around his neck. "Why do you think I'm so amazing all of a sudden?"

"You were going to give part of your liver to your Dad Lex. That's amazing." He hugged her, pulling her close, "I have to say though. I'm glad you weren't a match...I would have worried about you too much going into surgery."

Lexie slowly pulled away from him. "Thank God Meredith was a match..." She mumbled as she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, studying her movements.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lexie forced a small smile. "I'm just tired."

Mark was unconvinced, but he nodded. "Well I have to go." He kissed her. "I'll see you tonight. Get some rest."

Lexie glanced at the clock as he left. She had five hours before her ultrasound appointment, and she needed some much needed sleep.

~~*~~

Lexie sat on the examination table uncomfortably waiting for Dr. Lynn Meyer, the resident OBGYN at Seattle Grace Hospital. She looked up at the clock, she groaned. She had been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Ms. Grey." A petite blonde walked into the room. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting."

"That's okay." Lexie shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"So I see you had a blood test and it showed that you are pregnant. This is your first child correct?"

Lexie nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Nope." She forced a small smile. "I was hoping to find out today."

"Okay, I'm going to bring up your shirt up just a little bit, and we'll get started." Lexie nodded as Dr. Meyer lifted her shirt just above her stomach, to her rib cage. "This might be a little cold." She warned as she squirted gel on to her stomach. She brought the transducer to Lexie's stomach and brought her attention to the monitor. Soon after Lexie heard the thumping of the baby's heart. "Strong heat beat." She smiled. "Well from the looks of things, and from when you told me your last period was,I think you look to be about to any wear between 12 and 15 weeks along. From the size and development of the fetus I think you are closer to 14 or 15 weeks."

"I'm in my second trimester?"

"Defiantly." She wrote some things down in Lexie's chart. "In fact I think we will be able to determine the sex of the baby in your next visit."

"In my next visit?" Lexie half repeated.

"Yes, I want you to come back in four weeks." Dr. Meyer grabbed a towel and wiped off Lexie's stomach. "Before you go you need to get your prenatal vitamins, and I will make you a copy of the ultrasound pictures. Do you have any questions?"

"No...I just...The baby is okay, right?" She paused, "I haven't really gained any weight. I'm three and half months pregnant and barely gained any weight,"

"Everything looks great. Every pregnancy is different. I think you are the first women who has been upset for not gaining weight..." The older woman smiled. "You're a Doctor here, right?"

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, first year surgical resident."

"And if the gossip I hear is correct you are with Dr. Sloan?"

"That's right. We've been together for almost a year now."

Lynn nearly laughed out loud. "Wow, that must be a record for Dr. Sloan...From what I hear anyway."

Lexie frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. It's just Mark really has never really been a one woman man. I hope you keep him a short leash."

Lexie bit her lip, trying to keep herself from either crying or screaming at the woman. "I have a thing to do. So if I can get my pictures and my prenatal vitamins...I need to go."

"Of course." Lynn smiled, not really knowing (or caring) that she upset the younger woman. "Make sure you stop by Karren at the nurses' station to make your next appointment."

~~*~~

"Hey..." Lexie mumbled as she walked into Meredith's hospital room.

"How'd it go?" Meredith immediately perked up from her bed.

"I have a picture." She handed Meredith the ultrasound picture.

"Wow. Lex. The baby looks really developed." Meredith observed. "How far along you?"

"About three and half months."

"What?" Meredith asked. "How did you not know?" She furred her eyebrows. "Don't most women know by three and half months?"

Lexie sighed, "I really think if I hadn't needed a blood test yesterday I would have been one of those women who didn't know they were pregnant until they had it on the toilet."

Meredith laughed, "Nice image. So are you on your way to tell Mark?"

Instead of answering Lexie burst into tears.

"Lexie? What wrong?"

"My OBGYN is a bitch." Lexie sobbed. "She...She said Mark..." Another sob. "She said that Mark had never been a one women man. And I should make sure I keep him on short leash."

"Lexie it's okay...You can get a different OBGYN."

"It's not just that. I can hear the women in this hospital talking. The one's that had, you know, been with Mark." Lexie was still crying. "I hear what they say. They make bets when Mark is going to cheat on me. They try to guess how long it will take for him to leave me. They say once a man whore always a man whore. They talk so damn loud and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of _them_."

Meredith winced as she scooted over in bed, "Come here." Lexie obeyed and crawled in bed next to her older sister. "Do you think Mark is going to cheat on you?"

"No."

"Do you think he is going to leave you?" Meredith asked.

"...No..."

"Do you think once a man whore, always a man whore?"

"No. Of course not." Lexie rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"The screw those bitches." Meredith combed her fingers through Lexie's hair. "They just bitter and pissed and jealous he choose _you_. That he wants _you_. That he loves _you_."

Lexie had stopped crying now. "Why do you think he choose me to love?"

Meredith smiled. "Why does anyone fall in love? Sometimes it just happens."

Lexie sat up in the bed. "I'm sorry, but I got to go...I have to go tell Mark."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Lexie smiled. "For everything. Thank you."

TBC...? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I need to thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**P.S. I know nothing about medical terms or procedures so if anything if incorrect, please forgive me!**

**Tainted Surprise Part Three**

Lexie Grey cooked when she was nervous.

So she decided to bake homemade cookies, to calm her nerves. Then she came across a grilled chicken recipe in an old cook book of her mother's. Then she decided the chicken needed baby red potatoes. Then came the salad. While at the super market she found the ingredients for broccoli soup. That was when the simple chocolate chip cookies turned into chocolate panna cotta.

Lexie sighed as she stirred the soup. The chilcken and potatoes were almost done. And Mark was due home any minute. Hopefully soon anyway, that all depended if his surgery went well. She tapped her fingers on the island, biting her lip slightly. The last time she felt the need to cook an elaborate meal like this was when she first started her internship at Seattle Grace and met Meredith.

A knock at the door interupted her thoughts. She exhaled deeply and went to answer the door. "Hey Callie." She forced a quick smile. "What's up?"

"Wow." Callie walked past Lexie, and into the kitchen. "It smells amazing in here."

"Thanks." Lexie closed the door behind Callie. "So, um, what's up?" She asked. She didn't want to be rude. But at the same time she needed Callie to get the hell out of her apartment so she could tell Mark about the baby.

"I'm bored." Callie half wined. "Arizona and Christina are working. Can I hang out with you guys tonight?" She opened the refridgerator and grabbed out a beer.

"Um Callie...Normally I would love to have you here...But tonight...It's just not a good night...I..."

"I'm sorry Lexie. I really should have known. You have candles lit. And you made a huge meal...I'm sorry. Forget I asked." Callie smiled. "Can I at least hang out until Mark gets home?"

Lexie nodded. "Sure."

Callie help up a beer. "Want one?"

"Yes." Lexie shook her head. "I mean no. No thank you."

"What's with you? Passing up beer?" She laughed. "What are you, pregnant?" Callie stopped laughing when she the the look of pure horror on Lexie's face. "Oh. My. God...You are, aren't you?"

"I really wanted to tell Mark before everyone else found out..." Lexie sat down at the table.

"How..." Callie took the seat next to her. "Are you okay? How far along are you? When did you find out?"

"I'm fine. I'm almost four months. And I just found out yesterday...When I got the blood test to see if I could donate my liver to my Dad...I was a match. I just couldn't because of the baby."

"Oh. And this dinner. You are going to tell Mark." Callie grabbed her beer and headed towards the door. "I'll go so you can do your thing..." She pulled the door open, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Callie."

"Oh and don't be too hard on Mark, if you know he kind of freaks out on you at first. He's a good guy, but he doesn't handle surprises well." She paused. "Seriously, if you need anything, I'm across the hall." With that she left.

~~*~~

Lexie had just finished setting the table when Mark got home. "How did your surgery go?"

Mark grinned. "Better then we originally expected. We won't have to do as many skin grafts as I thought." He kissed her on the cheek. "It smells great in here."

"I made us supper." Lexie gave him a small smile.

"What did you make?" Mark asked as he sat down at the table.

"Grilled chicken." Lexie handed him the serving platter. "Baby red potatoes." She gave him the bowl. "Soup and salad." She gestured towards the refrigerator behind them. "And chocolate panna cotta."

"Wow. You were busy today." Mark took several scoops of potatoes. "These are amazing..." He commented. "Did you do anything else today? You know, besides cook?"

"Um..." Lexie felt her palms start to sweat. "I took a nap...Vi...Visited Meredith...And um...Went to the d--d...do..octor..."

"You went to the doctor?" He took a bite of salad. "Is everyhing okay?"

"I'm pregnant. I went for an ultrasound...I heard it's heartbeat...And I'm about 14 weeks along..." Lexie blurted in one long, rushed, run on sentence.

Mark dropped his fork. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She bit her lip. "I found out yesterday...When I got blood drawn to give my dad part of my liver. I was a match. But I couldn't donate because of the baby..."

Mark said nothing.

"Can you please just say something?" Her voice cracked.

"I don't know what to say..." Mark finally told her. "I need to get out of here for awhile..." He stood up, grabbing his coat off the back of the couch.

"Mark..." Lexie stood up, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't leave..."

"I just need to think...I need some air..." Mark opened the door. "Just give me some time..."

"Are you going to come back?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"I'll always come back to you." He promised. "You just gave me a lot to digest..."

~~*~~

A few hours later Mark returned back to their apartment. He found her sleeping on the couch, clutching Kleenex in her hand. Her cheeks looked tear stained.

He sat down on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. "Lex..." He whispered as he moved stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Wake up..."

Her eyes blinked open. "Mark?" She sat up. "You came back..."

He gave her a small smile. "I told you I was." He moved to the couch so he was sitting next to her. "I got you something."

"Really?" She felt her lips tug into a small smile.

He handed her a plain white box. "Sorry it is not wrapped."

"That's okay." She took of the box's cover. "Oh...Mark..." She pulled out a yellow stuffed elephant. She shook it. "It has a rattle it..." She kissed him. "Thank you." She smiled down at the elephant, "Does this..." She was not sure how to finish that sentence. "I mean...Are you okay..."

He kissed her lips softly. "_This_ means we are going to need a bigger place..."

TBC...?

Sorry it took so long for the update. Hope it was worth the wait.

Again, please review.


End file.
